Patent Documents 1 and 2 provide a discharged-waste processing material for animals in which plastic material powder obtained from waste materials of paper diapers, sanitary napkins, incontinence pads and mother's milk pads, or scraps of those products, particularly, plastic material powders obtained from polyethylene film, polypropylene nonwoven fabrics, etc. which are used in those paper diapers, etc. are used as a chief material and granulated.
[Patent Document 1]
Official Gazette of Japanese Patent No. 2,895,963
[Patent Document 2]
Official Gazette of Japanese Patent No. 2,971,949